


Restored

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Jace talks to Alec.





	Restored

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Well it uh, it seems peaceful here.” Jace says as he stares out into the forest, Alec by his side. The forest is luscious in greens and pinks from the many flowers that surround them. The tree trunks a hardy brown with rough edges and moss like orange around them. The trees blow in a light breeze, and aside from the occasional bird it’s very quiet. Much different than from the bustling city only a few hours away.

“It is.” Alec says as he carefully takes out an arrow from his quiver and lines it up on his bow. His eyes focusing in on something that Jace can’t see, he’s probably using a rune. In less than five seconds the arrow is shot and a thud is heard a few yards ahead.

Alec doesn’t bother to explain as he walks forward to retrieve his bounty, Jace hot on his heels. Once they get there they find a large bird, the arrow straight through its eye, into the brain. An instant kill, and an amazing shot, not that Jace was expecting anything but perfect from his parabatai. There’s a reason he won almost every competition held with a bow.

“So what’s up?” Alec says as he takes out the arrow and holds up the bird by the legs. They make their way back toward the house Alec and Magnus have been staying at.

Jace looks away from Alec to his feet. He’s hesitant and nervous Alec can tell. Something that Jace has never really been before. It’s refreshing and disturbing all in one. But Alec doesn’t push, he knows that Jace will talk when he’s ready, and he does after a few more miles.

“There’s something I haven’t told you.” Jace says. “And I don’t want to do that anymore. Us keeping secrets from each other its not- I’m sorry.”

Alec looks up to the sky, his eyes scrunching up at the sun, then turns to Jace. “You don’t have to apologize.”

Jace knows that. It’s something that they don’t tell you when you first become parabatai, but apologies are rarely necessary. Usually you can feel the others suffering and you make amends without words. Things are usually settled before they’re even spoken. Not always, but usually.

“Alec- Alec, just stop!” Jace says, his arm on Alec’s.

Alec does stop, his eyes down on the grass before looking into Jace’s eyes. He feels the hesitancy, the guilt, and the barest hints of relief in some way.

“What? What is it, Jace?”

“Okay, don’t laugh.” Jace says. “And I know it will sound stupid, but I want to go somewhere new. After Clary… Then after- After him, I just- I need something new. I need to know who I am.”

“Okay…” Alec says slowly, not really knowing where he’s going with this.

“I talked to Simon about it and he suggested- Well I applied to some mundane colleges.”

“Oh, well that’s… Oh.” Alec says, his face showing surprise before his mouth twitches into a grin. He tries to suppress it, but then he’s laughing, full on laughing as he pictures Jace in college. With Mundanes. Trying to be a mundane.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

Jace can’t help but smile to as he tries to stay angry, grabbing onto Alec and wrestling him onto the ground. Alec fights back easily, but still with laughter deep in his gut. His game gets thrown over to the side somewhere as they roll around on the grass, throwing playful punches and kicks at one another; Wrestling and trying to pin one another down. It’s almost like when they were younger and they would play fight. It’s not malicious or with hurtful intent, it’s harmless.

After a while they find themselves laying side beside, breathing heavily, and smiles on each other’s faces. Their bond no longer so heavy, so tight or stretched. It feels peaceful and happy between them. They both feel okay again with each other. And that’s such a step forward for them both that when Alec helps Jace up, he pulls him into a tight hug. When they pull apart Jace claps him on the back as he picks up the discarded bird.

“What would you even study?” Alec asks as they walk further toward the house.

“I wasn’t sure about that, actually, but talking with Simon, I decided cooking?” Jace says, still unsure.

Alec tries to suppress the laughter that bubbles up again, but it doesn’t work and Jace is punching his arm and telling him to, ‘shut up.’ But he’s smiling when he says it, and the walk back is filled with idle and light chatter. The security and peace between them, finally, really restored.


End file.
